


Dimensions: Fallen (A Resident Evil 6 (Redone) Prequel)

by NightAngelReviewer



Series: Dimensions: The Game World [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mild Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAngelReviewer/pseuds/NightAngelReviewer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a short chapter, I didn't know what to do with it for editing, so I changed some stuff and left it as it was -_-</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_The government received information from a trusted source that a new virus broke out in a small city in between the borders of America and Canada. It was called the Raderus Virus, apparently, those infected still had a mind, but they also acted like zombies. (Early versions of J'avo) They were able to use weapons and objects to kill the target they were after. The government did not know if they had a weak spot, and the BSAA was busy on multiple missions, so they sent Agent Leon Scott Kennedy to investigate._

**Date: December 23 2007**

Leon Kennedy ran through the dark alley, his shaking hands struggling to reload his Silver Ghost handgun. There were groups of Infected chasing him, yelling at him in a foreign language.

 _They should have shot at me by now._  Leon thought as he turned a corner, his legs pumping with energy, he could run for a long time before he got tired, that was one of the benefits of his training as a government agent.

Leon was thirty years old, he had blond hair that was long on one side and short on the other; sort of a boy-band hairstyle, he had cerulean blue eyes and a muscular build enough to make any young girl drool. He looked ahead and saw two turns and a straightaway; after a second of thinking, he decided to take the straight path.

However, as he passed the turns someone rammed into him, knocking him to the side. The person who hit him slid a few feet forward before stopping.

Leon got up quickly, he did not feel the pain yet, but he knew he would soon. He looked down at the person who collided with him; she was a young woman in her early twenties.

For a moment, Leon thought she was Ada, but her long brown hair proved him wrong. The woman stood up, her hair-covered face scrunching up in pain as she did.

Someone called Leon's name and he turned around, Ada was standing there, aiming her machine pistol down the same alley he had come from. Ada was wearing a red v-neck long-sleeve shirt with a black vest over that, she wore black jeans and black boots with a heel in them.

Leon noticed Ada's hair was a little longer than before, he looked at the woman then Ada again.

"I've got these guys, get her out of here!" she yelled, her tone a little strange.

Leon looked at the woman once more, grabbed her hand and pulled her with him, helping her run a little faster. The woman looked behind her as they ran, her pale face holding an expression of terror as they ran farther and farther away from Ada.

"She'll be fine." Leon muttered.

Then Ada landed in Leon and the woman's way, stopping them from running.

"Done." She said, smirking.

Leon rolled his eyes and looked at the young woman, she had long brown hair that reached halfway down her back, her eyes were brown, she had smooth pale skin and was a little shorter than Leon.

"Do you mind telling me what the hell you're doing here?" he said. "I really don't think it's your style to be running around with some civilian."

Ada flashed her you-don't-know-me-that-well smile.

"Evidently it is." she remarked, pointing towards the girl, who was leaning against the wall.

"Anyway, I just wanted to drop her off somewhere," Ada continued. "She'd only slow me down."

That struck a familiar cord within Leon's heart, Ada had said a similar line back in Raccoon City, when she was injured by the B.O.W. that had been chasing them.

Leon glanced at the girl again, his blue eyes following her as she slid down the wall.

"What makes you think she won't slow me down?" He whispered.

Ada walked over and pinched his cheek.

"That's not my problem." she said. "Go talk to her, she obviously needs some comfort."

Leon looked at the girl once more and sighed, she did look a bit shaken. He walked over to the girl, kneeling down and sitting next to her.

"Hey." he said.

The girl did not respond, it took Leon a moment to see her shivering, he noticed she wearing a t-shirt and was barefoot when it was less than two degrees outside.

"Damn, you must be freezing." he said, pulling off his thick coat and wrapping her in it.

After a moment of silence Leon spoke;

"I'm Leon, What's your name?" the woman looked up at him, her hair covering her face.

"She doesn't speak." Ada said. "She's a silent one."

Leon nodded and went to brush the hair out of the girls face but she turned her head away from him.

"Anyway, I have to go." Ada said and smiled. "See you around."

Before Leon could respond, she aimed her grapple gun up and grappled herself onto the roof of the building. He growled in annoyance.

"Women."

He looked at the girl again and noticed she was staring at him,

"I would like to know your name, at least." he said softly.

The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet, she opened it and showed him her ID:

_Heather Williams_

"Heather?" Leon gasped.

"I was waiting to see if you'd recognize me." She said softly.

"But if you and Ada are here that must mean…" Leon trailed off.

_That Wesker is here._

"No," Heather said. "I escaped from... _him..._  a while ago, Ada was just helping me out."

Leon stared at her for a moment.

 _If she escaped, why didn't she come find me or Chris?_  he asked himself.

Then he remembered one of the last things she said to him before they escaped the island on his mission with Ashley.

**_"He'd find me and kill anyone who'd try to keep me away from him."_ **

_She was trying to protect us._

Leon shook his head to get rid of the memory and decided to change the subject.

"How did you get your arm to turn normal?" he asked, pointing towards the arm that used to be green and infected.

"A new serum I'm trying out." Heather said. "It only lasts a few hours to someone as infected as me."

"How many of those do you have?" Leon asked; of course Heather wouldn't be stupid enough to use up a small amount of serums for her own gain… would she?

"I have a large amount of these, it's that 'Special present' I told you about in the emails."

Leon's jaw dropped in shock.

"You're MysteryInfinity?" he said.

Heather looked confused, her eyebrow rose.

"Yeah, who'd you think it was? Ada?" she laughed, but when Leon did not laugh with her, she stopped. "I guess you did."

"So what else does the serum do?" Leon asked, deciding to do his job. "Are there any side effects?"

Heather paused, her eyes looked up as if she was thinking.

"I haven't had any side effects in the couple years I've been using it." she said. "But the virus that Wesker gave me has been, sort of 'canceled out'. So I have no enhanced sight, hearing, strength, or healing. Um, with Wesker's virus I was kind of fearless, now I'm practically afraid of everything."

Leon nodded, memorizing what she said in case his superiors asked him about it.

"Well, I guess there is one side effect," Heather said. "When my body tries to quickly heal itself after an injury, the serum stops it so it can go at a normal pace, but it makes pain ten times worse than normal."

Leon felt a bit confused.

"But how do you know if it's not normal pain?" he asked. "You've had lessened feeling for years, how do you know if it is normal or not."

Heather smirked, as if she had the answer to everything.

"I thought you might ask that." she said. "I believe that a paper cut is not supposed to feel like a knife is sticking out of your finger, or a light burn is not supposed to feel like it caught on fire and is staying like that."

Leon winced, leaning back against the wall.

"I'm guessing you've had those experiences before?" he asked.

She did not answer, she only nodded.

"Okay…" he said awkwardly, changing the subject again. "We will rest here for the night and try to get out of the city in the morning. I'll keep watch for a while."

Heather nodded and rested her head on Leon's shoulder, he flinched, he had almost forgotten what it felt like for someone to do that. It felt nice despite everything that was going on.

After a few hours, Leon closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

****The sound of scuffling woke Leon up, he looked around and saw nothing, but that did not wipe away his suspicions. He kept a watchful eye on the alleyway, listening to everything; Heather's steady breathing, Infected yelling faintly, and the scuffling noise.

Leon finally found the source of the scuffling and saw a large rat making its way to him, eyeing him hungrily. He could tell the rat was infected, he stood up and kicked the rat with all of his might, sending it flying into the distance. 

"Bye." he grumbled.

Then he noticed that they were right next to a shoe store,

"Odd coincidence." he muttered, and lifted Heather into his arms.

She instantly woke up and started squirming violently.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Leon said, getting her attention. "Take it easy, it's just me. I need to get you a decent pair of shoes because we'll be running a lot."

Heather stood still, staring at Leon with anger in her eyes, then she pushed one of her legs down, clearly she wanted to walk.

"You could have just woke me up." she muttered.

Leon let her down and pressed his back against the wall, gesturing for her to do the same, so she did. He looked around the corner to check if there were any hostiles, oddly, the streets were empty.

They walked around to the entrance of the shoe store.

The doors opened and they both had doubts of actually finding a pair of shoes.

The place was a mess, empty boxes everywhere, old wrecked shoes scattered, and blood sprayed on the counters and what they assumed was once blue walls.

Heather walked towards a boots isle and started looking while Leon watched the outside.

She dug around and pulled out a pair of worn out black sneakers, she checked to see what size they were then squatted down to put them on.

Heather tied the laces while Leon picked up laces to weave them into a gun strap, (just in case he actually found a machine gun). She looked outside for a moment and saw a zombie at the door. Her eyes widened, she backed up, and tripped over a pair of shoes.

Leon caught her before she touched the ground; she looked at him then the zombie, who had disappeared.

"Be careful." Leon muttered, lifting her up. "I don't want to have to carry you everywhere, you're not as light as you think." Heather shot him an angered look, and slapped him. His head turned with the slap, he knew he deserved it.

_That's what you get for opening your mouth, Kennedy._

**Le Time skip**

Leon walked with Heather on the streets, he felt a small chill in his bones, and he could feel something or someone watching them.

_Probably Ada. She's might be watching over Heather._

_There has to be something about Heather that Ada wants, could it be the serum? Could it be her blood?_

"Heather?" he said, looking at her.

She turned her head and faced him, walking a little faster to keep eye contact.

"Why was Ada interested in you?"

"I don't know." the young woman shrugged, looking away from him.

"You're lying." he said. "You know what she wants."

Heather muttered something then slowed down behind him, like she thought it was going to stop the conversation.

"Are you supplying her with viruses?" he asked.

Heather froze, and her eyes went wide. Her lips parted as if she was about to say something, but instead she jumped forward and shoved him to the side. Even without her super strength Heather was strong, because Leon stumbled and fell into a pile of trash bags.

He tried to get up but slipped, then a blood-curdling scream rang in the air. Leon shot up, stumbling on the bags again but regaining his balance. Heather was being dragged away by a worm BOW, Leon ran faster, trying to catch up with her.

Heather's fingers were scraping on the asphalt road, leaving small blood streaks as she tried to grab different things to stop it from dragging her underground. Then she hooked her arms around a street pole, stopping it all together.

Leon made it to where Heather was, the BOW had Heather's left leg in a tight hold, and she let out a pained moan as it tightened even more.

Leon shot at it, but as the bullets struck the worm, it tightened again and Heather cried out. Leon knew he needed to hurry up and get it off of her. But before he could do anything else, a loud  _SNAP_  come from Heather's leg.

She screamed and nearly let go of the pole, Leon quickly fell to his knees and pulled out his knife, slicing it repeatedly.

"Let her go!" He screamed at it.

Then it let go. It dropped Heather and slithered away, leaving them alone. He grabbed her and pulled her up so her back was on his chest, he leaned against a tipped over car. Heather moaned and grabbed his hand, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Leon brought his finger to his headset.

"Hunnigan?" he called softly.

"What is it, Leon?" she replied.

"We won't be able to make it to the original rendezvous point, I need an alternative that doesn't involve walking to another city."

Leon heard loud typing for a moment, he looked down at Heather, who was leaning back into him and sobbing.

"The BSAA have a safe-cabin about twelve miles away, I'll upload the location to your PDA."

Leon nodded, "I also need a medic here as soon as possible… I found Hea-" he corrected himself before he could make the mistake of giving Heather away. "-a young woman - and her leg is broken." he finished, squeezing Heather's hand.

"I'll get you some medical supplies, but it-" the radio crackled then went out.

"Hunnigan?!" Leon called, he would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling slightly panicked, Hunnigan had only been cut off one other time before, but he was not in the middle of a zombie infested city with barely any ammo at the time.

Heather trembled and bit her lip, probably to keep herself from screaming.

"It's okay," Leon soothed. "I'm going to get you outta here."

"It hurts…" Heather sobbed. "It hurts so much…"

Leon rested his head on her shoulder and pulled her tighter against him.

"I know, and I'm sorry." he whispered. "But I promise we'll make it out of here, both of us. And we'll get your leg fixed as soon as we get back."

Heather trembled and continued to cry until all she could let out were dry sobs.

Soft white snowflakes started to fall from the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**12 miles left**  
  
A small scream came from Heather as Leon tightened the knot around her leg, he was attempting to tie a wood block to keep her leg straight so nothing would go out of place.  
  
"I know it hurts, but you have to deal with it for now." He said softly, trying to comfort her.  
  
Heather grabbed Leon's shoulder and whimpered softly. He looked up and into her brown eyes, shiny with more tears.  
  
"I'm sorry." he apologized, then grabbed some more rope and tied another knot; drawing another scream from her.  
 **  
****9 Miles left**  
  
A snow storm had started shortly after they headed in the direction of the cabin, and it made things no easier as they walked.  
Heather held onto Leon tightly as she limped with him through the increasing snow, her broken leg dragging behind her, the wood gone because it had fallen off while she dragged herself.   
  
"How far is it..." Heather asked, looking at Leon's left hand, which had the PDA in it. Leon looked down at it, the storm was blocking the signal; but luckily Hunnigan had programmed it so it saved the location where he was headed and was able to tell him what direction it was.  
  
"We have... Nine miles to go." He said, putting the PDA in his pocket so it didn't die from the cold.  
  
 _Probably will anyway._  
  
 **6 Miles left  
  
** The storm had slowed to a light snow, and Leon could see better ahead; even his PDA had a better signal now, but the battery was extremely low, so he memorized the directions every single time he looked at it.  
  
Leon held onto Heather as tight as he could, his legs were tired and almost ready to give out, and he could tell she was in the same condition.  
  
"We'll have to rest for a moment." he said.  
  
They leaned against a tree and slowly slid down, both feeling cold and exhausted. A muffled cry left Heather as she fixed her injured leg to be straight.  
  
She instantly fell asleep as soon as she got comfortable, and Leon watched their surroundings. He was always unable to sleep because of his nightmares. The dreams felt so real that Leon would spend more hours awake then he did asleep.  
  
Which really did take a toll if your job was killing B.O.W.S. or protecting important people, like the President.  
  
Heather stirred in her sleep and winced as her leg moved, which made Leon think for a moment. He knew he needed to check to see if anything else on Heather was broken or if she was hurt badly but wasn't admitting it.  
  
 _I should wake her up, but I don't want to cause her any more pain._  
  
Leon fixed himself so he was on his knees in front of her, then he pulled her bare arm out of the sleeve of the jacket, there was a few bruises and scrapes but nothing too major. He checked the entire arm thoroughly before checking the other, which had the same as the other arm.  
  
He cupped her cheeks gently and moved her head from side to side so he could thoroughly check, he only saw a scratch and a small cut from her right temple to her cheek bone.  
  
Leon knew the next place he had to check was her ribs, so he lifted her shirt and started checking. She had a big bruise on her right side, probably from hitting the ground when they were in the city.  
  
All of a sudden, he felt hands go around his throat, he knew it was Heather, and by the feeling of how tight she was holding him, she was pissed. So he dropped the shirt and raised his eyes to meet hers.   
  
She had a look of fury on her face, her brown eyes now had a gold rim to them.  
  
"Heather." he said, his voice hoarse. “Let go.”  
  
But she didn't, her eyes squinted and a low, almost inhuman, growl erupted from her throat. Leon tried to peel her hands off his neck but she had an tight grip.  
  
"Heather…" Leon whispered, his voice barely audible.  
  
He could see the world getting dark, then Heather's eyes grew wide and she let go, her face turned red and she looked down.  
  
Leon sat up, rubbing his neck and taking deep gulps as air came rushing in, he noticed Heather was sobbing quietly. Tears flowed down her cheeks and hit the snowy ground, turning to ice. Leon started to understand what just happened.  
  
"Heather?" he whispered. "Are you okay?"  
  
Heather raised her eyes to meet his, and she looked away, closing her eyes as if in sadness.  
  
 _Oh, shit, something bad happened to her._  Leon thought.  
  
He crawled over to her and sat next to her.   
  
"Did something happen to you?" he asked softly.   
  
Silence, for a long time.  
  
And just when Leon was about to let it go, finally, an answer.  
  
"Yes..." she whispered.  
  
He looked at her, she was trembling, her hands were clasped tightly together, also.  
  
"It was in 2005, three months after I found out the government put a target on my back." She started in a low voice. "Wesker and I... we were hiding out in his Europe warehouse. Soon Wesker... he..."  
  
Heather rested her head on his shoulder and started to sob, Leon wrapped his arms around her then pulled her close. She clutched his sweater and shook as she cried.   
  
His heart started to ache, she didn't need to finish that sentence, the unspoken words did it for her. Wesker had hurt her, very badly; and left a wound so deep, it would take years to heal.   
  
After she stopped crying, she fell asleep, and Leon kissed her forehead before slowly closed his eyes.  
  
 **4 Miles Left**  
  
Heather leaned against him, her eyes closing, and for a moment Leon was afraid she'd passed out; but she looked back up at him, her eyes holding something Leon had seen more times than he could count.  
  
She'd given up.  
  
He could see it, quite a few people he was partnered up with or helped had that look, they believed they wouldn't make it and thought they would slow him down; and they would tell him so, but Leon would keep them going until it was too late or they both made it out alive.  
  
But those people, the most he'd ever felt was anger that they had given up; with Heather it was different, it was fear. He wasn't leaving her behind, no matter what she said; she was important to him.  
  
"No." He said to Heather in a flat tone.  
  
"But Leon-" She pleaded.   
  
"No, we're going make it."  
  
"We have no food, our clothes are not made for this weather, and we're still far away from the cabin..."  
  
"I don't care if I die out here in the cold with you, we're staying together, no matter what."  
  
Heather looked at him for a moment then yanked away from him, instantly falling to the ground with a cry of pain; she must have put weight on her broken leg.  
  
"Heather!" Leon said angrily, kneeling down to pull her back up. "Stop being stupid!"   
  
She pushed him away then backed up to get away from him, but he kept continuing towards her.  
  
"I'm not worth it." she whimpered. "You need to get that virus to your headquarters..."  
  
Leon grabbed the back of her head and leaned in close, his eyes staring deep into hers.   
  
"You are worth it, Heather." He whispered. "I made a promise to myself that if I saw you again, I would do everything in my power to get you home."

Heather whimpered softly, her lips parted as if she wanted to say something, but she stayed silent.

"I don't plan on breaking that promise." Leon continued, pulling away and wrapping his arm around her. 

"Let's go"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, I didn't know what to do with it for editing, so I changed some stuff and left it as it was -_-

Leon woke up shivering, it had gotten much colder since they had fallen asleep. Heather was already awake, He stood up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and they got to their feet.  
  
Heather's eyes were still red from crying, making Leon wonder how long they had actually been asleep, or maybe Heather woke up and started crying again.

**\--Miles left**

The snow storm had come back, and was nearly blinding them, the wind blew the flakes right in their eyes, stinging them. Leon felt Heather sagging against him, "Come on," he said, lifting her back up. "We're almost there."

In truth, he didn't know at all, his PDA died while they were walking, but he was able to remember that the cabin was north from their position.

So that was where they were headed.

**Heather**

Heather was freezing. The jacket Leon had given her was not enough against the cold overcoming her body, and her broken leg did not help much either.

She tried to at the same pace as Leon was, but her good leg had gone numb and it was hard to continue walking when she couldn't feel the ground below her. She looked down to see if it was still there, but that ended up being a mistake.

She let go of Leon and collapsed in the snow. 

**Leon**

Leon quickly knelt over her shivering form, sliding one hand under her back and the other under her knees. He lifted her bridal style into his arms and started walking again. "We're almost there." he whispered, holding her tight to him.

Heather shivered violently in his arms. Leon looked down at her, his cerulean blue eyes meeting her brown eyes. "Hold on." he said softly. Then he looked up, the cabin came into view; he sighed in relief and walked a little faster.

As he got close to the cabin, he heard Heather make a little noise, he looked down just in time to see her eyes roll back into her head and she became limp in his arms.

A few minutes later

Leon kicked open the door and ran towards the fireplace laying Heather down in front of it. He closed the door and started tearing the place apart for wood. He broke the table and threw the legs into the fireplace; then he grabbed some old paper and tossed it in. He checked his pockets for the lighter Claire gave him and found it.

Heather let out a dry cough, blood coming out of her mouth. Leon panicked and set the paper on fire, and then he pulled Heather into his lap and started rubbing her chest, trying to get her warm. He grabbed out his water flask and started giving her little sips of it.

"LEON?!" Hunnigan's voice yelled into the headset,.

Leon groaned at the loud sound but quickly replied, "Hunnigan! Thank God! We made it to the cabin!"

"I got the BSAA to send troops over there, they'll be there in an hour." Hunnigan said, and Leon sighed in relief. "You won't believe the hell we've been through trying to find you." 

"Oh really?," Leon growled, rubbing Heather's cold cheek. "We had to walk for twelve miles out in the freezing weather, and the snow storms didn't make it any better."

Hunnigan gasped, but Leon was to tired and angry to care, he felt Heather calm down and laid her down on the floor.

"I'm gonna go radio silent, I need some rest." he said. "The BSAA will probably get here when I wake up... Good night, Hunnigan."

He turned his headset off then laid down and wrapped his arm around Heather. He was a little cold, but because he came prepared with a warm sweater, so he knew he would be fine.

Leon's eyes slowly closed as he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heather**

Heather woke up; the moonlight was beaming through the windows. The cabin was relatively large, there was a broken table and the place was trashed.

She went to get up but something stopped her, she looked down and saw Leon's arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Instead of taking it off, she laid back down and put her hand over his.

Leon made a grunting noise, his arm around her tightened then loosened.

"Hey..." he said softly, as if he was attempting to make sure she was awake.

Heather turned and looked into his cerulean blue eyes; they stared at each other for a long moment. Heather smiled lightly, "Thank you." she whispered softly, her voice cracking from her dry throat.

They stared at each other for a long time before Leon slowly leaned forward to kiss her, she felt her heart flutter when his lips met hers.

It warmed Heather up right away and she moaned lightly, closing her eyes as she returned the kiss. He pushed a little harder against her and ran his tongue over her lips, asking for entrance.

She opened her mouth and moaned again when he slid his tongue through, deepening the already passionate kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair and shifted herself so she was facing him, wincing lightly as her leg moved. 

Soon they pulled away for air, staring into each other's eyes again; Leon pressed his forehead to Heather's, their breaths hot against each other's faces.

"I love you..." He whispered, panting.

Heather smiled, tears pricking her eyes. 

"I love you too... Leon..." she said softly.

**20 Minutes later...**

Leon held her close, listening to her soft voice sing to him. She sang many soft songs to try to help him sleep, but instead they just kept him up, because he wanted to hear more. As she began her fifth song, the door to the cabin opened.

Leon shot up, aiming his handgun at what looked like the leader of three people. However, as he got a closer look at whom the leader was, he dropped the gun.

Chris Redfield laughed, "I thought I'd never be so happy to see your ugly face." he said.

Then Chris' eyes shifted towards Heather, whose hair was messed up and covering her face, her hand gripped Leon's arm tightly.

"I see you've got yourself a lady friend." Chris said, nodding to her. "Dan, John, go stand guard."

The two soldiers nodded and walked off. Leon looked into Heather's frightened eyes, "It's okay…" he said, pushing one side of her hair into her ear.

"Wait…" Chris said. Leon looked at him, he was staring at Heather, and his eyes held something Leon could not read.

Chris walked towards Heather and pushed the other side of Heather's messy hair out of the way, and then he gasped. "Heather." he choked out.

Heather recognized who he was and tears started sliding down her cheeks. "Chris?" she whispered, pulling him into a hug. Chris squeezed her tight, but she did not mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left!!!


End file.
